The purpose of this study is to determine whether children with short bowel syndrome who no longer require parenteral nutrition have decreased bone mineral density measured by dual energy x-ray absorptiometry, when compared to age-matched controls. Dietary intake of calcium and phosphorus, and serum levels of calcium, phosphorus and vitamin D metabolites will also be assessed.